


【玹容】后来的我们 Destiny（上）现背

by fellowtraveller



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowtraveller/pseuds/fellowtraveller
Summary: Lofter同名。现背,从17到40岁，部分h.-我们时常痛恨爱里的自己，也从中获得轻而易举的甜蜜。-“泰容哥，我的命运泰容哥，从练习生时期开始，直到现在我们都从来没有分开过，这就是命运了吧。那么既然事已至此，就到死都做对方的命运吧，哥。”-天花板上悬吊着Murano的Hanami长款吊灯，如同悬浮的盛开樱花树。黑色的瞳仁毫无焦点地盯着一朵朵发着光的手工叠花，思绪突然被勾到了很久以前，就像打开床底尘封的布匣。





	【玹容】后来的我们 Destiny（上）现背

文中部分现实素材出处在文末：  
\------  
把手指放到指纹门锁上打开门，玄关的感应灯自动亮了起来。李泰容似乎感到有些刺眼，他眯了眯眼，换上拖鞋打开客厅吊灯，把手里抓着的信封丢到餐桌上。

手机“嘟嘟”震了两下，他掏出它划开，是经纪人发消息提醒他明天下午演唱会彩排的具体时间。简单回复了几个字后，李泰容按下了关机键，把它丢到桌上的信封旁，然后躺到沙发上整个人陷了进去。

平常只要一到家，他第一件事一定是去洗澡换衣服。但今晚他突然感觉懒散得很，淡淡的疲惫感萦绕着他，所以连外套都懒得挂，就这么枕着头往沙发一倒，完全不去考虑平常会在意的衣服褶皱与灰尘。

可能是年纪大了吧，岁月在指尖轻飘飘地滑着，恍惚间居然已经快四十了，自己却丝毫没有已到不惑之年的实感。

李泰容想着不由发出一声嗤笑，摇摇头侧起身抓过一个靠枕垫在腰后，再拿过茶几上躺着的颈枕放在脖子下，挪动调整了几下身子，终于舒服了。

任何事情都需要代价，他把自己完全献祭给舞台的代价就是随着年岁渐长全身上下愈常发作的伤痛。从脖子到膝盖，再到脚踝。

不过他从来都没有后悔过。  
抛弃所谓的健康，把自己燃尽换取舞台上瞬间的发光发热，就算再重新来过数百上千次，他依然会这么选择。

天花板上悬吊着Murano的Hanami长款吊灯，如同悬浮的盛开樱花树。  
黑色的瞳仁毫无焦点地盯着一朵朵发着光的手工叠花，思绪突然被勾到了很久以前，就像打开床底尘封的布匣。

那时候自己多少岁？十七？  
那郑在玹呢？李泰容被脑子里突然飘进的名字吓了一跳，又不由得轻笑，继续陷入回忆，好像......才十五吧？

李泰容发出一声感慨的叹息，按了按眼角，手下的皮肤已经悄悄爬上了一两条细纹。

\---  
“泰容哥，我特意买了两个冰激凌，呐----”

今天又看到舞蹈老师失望的眼神，于是在练习室拼命练习了一下午正懊恼擦汗的李泰容看着递到眼前的冰激凌球愣了愣，抬头就撞进一双弯弯的笑眼。

“放学路上我刚好路过BR，想起哥好像也喜欢吃甜食，就多买了一个。我总是买纽约芝士蛋糕口味，不知道哥会不会喜欢~”  
平常李泰容经常会随身带些巧克力和小蛋糕补充能量，没想到这小子不经意间就记住了，还真是细心的人。

李泰容浅浅笑了一下，接过冰激凌，“谢谢。”  
浓郁偏酸的乳酪味冰激凌里夹杂着酥脆的杏仁块，含在嘴里香甜又顺滑，真的很好吃。

郑在玹和他同年进的公司，虽然年龄小上两岁，但练习起来拼命又努力，经常练习到凌晨五点，再踏着晨光去上学。  
圆圆的脸上总是带着笑，笑起来白皙的双颊还会浮起两个可爱的小酒窝，看着憨憨的样子，但是练习起来时眼神里的坚定与野心有时李泰容都不免被震到。

“好吃吧泰容哥！吃太多冰激凌就会肚子疼，所以想吃冰激凌时我就只吃一个！那种冰凉的感觉，吃一个就会有那种满足感~” 

李泰容看着男孩的笑脸不觉嘴角也勾了起来。  
那时的郑在玹每次都会正经恭敬地叫他“哥”或者“泰容哥”，后来慢慢大部分私下场合他都直接喊“泰容”，“哥”变成镜头前限定或是床上偶尔的情趣。

其实他是个很内向的人，很少主动和人聊天，平常也不怎么说话，由于长得比较冷当时又不爱笑，也没什么人招惹他。不过他也不在乎，反正在学校时不擅长交际又宅的他就基本没有朋友。

但郑在玹总是挂着笑脸主动靠过来问这问那，从“这个动作是不是这么跳？”到毫不吝啬的称赞“泰容哥你好厉害！”

后来他问为什么，郑在玹沿着脊椎摸着他因情事汗湿的背笑道：“可能因为我太聪明了吧~ 一眼就看出哥敏感又脆弱，”说着亲了亲闻言发出不满咕哝的双唇，“很想要被爱。”

李泰容不得不承认他对主动又热情的人毫无抵抗力。  
“哥是个纯净又温暖的人。” 最后郑在玹亲着他脖子呢喃着说。

有次夏天热得很，成员们约好一起出去吃冷面。  
因为想打游戏推拒的李泰容打到一半，手里拿着两个纽约芝士蛋糕冰激凌的郑在玹就走了进来，以火热的吻作为开场成功制止了他正激烈敲击键盘的双手。

时隔太久他有点记不清了，好像郑在玹还把冰激凌抹到了他胸上，偏硬的杏仁块微微摩擦着他的乳首引起他的低低吸气。  
湿滑柔软的舌尖在胸前舔舐的感觉更让他抛弃了所有理智受不了地呻吟。  
最后进入时郑在玹再次吻住他，唇齿间都是冰激凌的甜香与间杂的一丝乳酪酸。

他一个人后来也买过几次BR的这款冰激凌，只是吃的时候总会想到那个闷热躁动的夏日下午，每每都为此微微红了脸。

\---  
他们是怎么开始的呢？或者开始过吗？  
李泰容发现他好像无法回答这个问题。

他和郑在玹之间从来没有说过什么确定关系之类的话，没有说过对方是自己的“恋人”或是自己的“男朋友”。好像有时候会说“喜欢”，但的确没说过“爱”。

一切就这么自然而然发生了，如同注定的命运，不由己地被时间裹挟推挤着。

脑海里最早可以追溯的画面好像是郑在玹高中时两人的一场谈话。

郑在玹虽然平常看着比较早熟，但其实是个小哭包。

在郑在玹19岁生日时，李泰容和徐英浩、金道英、中本悠太几个人给他策划了个隐藏摄像机假装激烈地争执，最后郑在玹在中间可爱地边流泪边喊着 “别打架（撒乌几麻） 。”

那场久远的谈心也是，究竟谈了什么具体内容李泰容已经忘了，好像两人先是吵了起来，又开始走心讲起难过的事情。  
只记得最后郑在玹迸发出了眼泪。看着呜呜哭着的郑在玹，自己的心瞬间也变得柔软又脆弱，跟着掉泪，慢慢甚至哭得比郑在玹更狠。

结局是抽噎着的郑在玹反过来拍着他的背安慰：“呜呜......哥怎么哭了，不要哭~......”

这场泪水交织的谈话成为了他们之间关系的转折点，从此成为了彼此可以互相依赖互相倾诉的存在。

再过了几年等到CTN刚出道时，他被骂他诈骗的新闻与各种随之衍生的指责舆论淹没。他清楚地知道自己并没有诈骗，但是新闻里他当时气急骂出的那些字句几乎是一字字砸到他头上一样使他发痛，提醒他在年少轻狂的时期做出了多么不理智的行为。

几年后他成为CTN里第一个纹身的人。他在两边手臂近肘处纹了understand，左手臂是UNDeR右上臂上是STAND。让自己变成站在上方去理解他人的人吧，特意纹在了手臂后面，也有希望别人理解的意思。每个人天生都有感受同理心的能力，成长也是训练同理心的过程。

面对网上铺天盖地的骂声，虽然白天他总是硬撑着装作没事人一样照常练习。但到了夜晚他总是会陷入无尽的自责与后悔，还有深深的恐惧。对于即将到来的舞台与行程，除了期待，他更多时候是害怕，害怕面对人们审视的目光，害怕粉丝失望的眼神，害怕被公司放弃。

平常对着悠太或者泰一他好像都还能勉强撑一撑，哪怕其实成员们早就看出来他的心情不好每天变着法逗他开心，但不要成为成员负担的想法越压越重。  
除了自己一个人时，只有和郑在玹两人待着的时候他才会放松卸下所有心头积压已久的情绪，可能因为彼此都早已看过对方最脆弱和真实的样子。

郑在玹会温柔抱着控制不住啜泣的他，等他稍微平静下来一点时递给他一根Pepero的巧克力饼干，“挪----哥先吃点东西吧~吃点甜的心情也会变好~” 他吸吸鼻子接过饼干慢慢啃着，郑在玹再拿纸巾轻柔地帮他擦干净脸上的泪。

“粉丝.....粉丝们喜欢我应该很难吧......”  
"我无法得知别人的想法，但对我来说，喜欢泰容哥是很简单的事。”  
“我、我会好好做的......我一定要好好做！我会让成员们觉得我是个值得信赖的队长，让粉丝们因为喜欢我而骄傲。”  
“泰容哥肯定可以做到的。泰容哥会是舞台上最亮眼的存在。”  
望着温暖如午后湖泊的栗棕色双眼，湿漉漉泛着涟漪的黑色同伴也随之安心地平静下来。

有一天晚上他哭完怔怔看着郑在玹，也不知道谁先吻了谁，两人的嘴唇就自然碰到了一块，还沾着他泪水的淡淡咸味。短暂的震惊与迷茫后，从浅浅的轻啄慢慢发展成唇舌笨拙的纠缠。

青春期的身体，荷尔蒙旺盛，一点就着，轻微的刺激就能让两具同样年轻的躯体因为兴奋的颤抖而缠得更紧。

这么多年过去，李泰容依然清晰记得郑在玹终于进入自己洞口时急促的喘息，与自己由胀痛到舒爽发出的动情呻吟。

青涩又热情的身体互相交缠索取，天地间仿佛除了对方一切都不再存在。

\---  
是命运吗？  
李泰容问自己。没有人可以回答。

郑在玹倒是说过两次自己是他的命运。

“泰容哥，我的命运泰容哥，从练习生时期开始，直到现在我们都从来没有分开过，这就是命运了吧。那么既然事已至此，就到死都做对方的命运吧，哥。”

这是写给成员的话中郑在玹写给他的。李泰容不记得看到这段话时自己是什么心情，好像哭了？真的想不起来了，人老了记忆也变得差劲。不过就算这么多年过去，他依然可以一字不差地记起。

还有后来给家族演唱会写场刊，郑在玹一个个认真写着对成员的评价：  
“......  
Yuta <爸爸>： 不知道从什么时候开始，两个人见面会用“爸爸来了哦” 问候；  
道英<妈妈>： 牢骚很多，喜欢做饭；  
Winwin<婴儿朋友>： 虽然是同岁，但有时候像9岁的小朋友！不过偶尔我也会一起恶作剧（笑）一生的朋友；  
Mark<半身>： 我的半身；  
......"  
李泰容抱着靠枕盘腿坐在旁边，撑着下巴歪头看着，眼睛睁得大大的，他很好奇郑在玹会把自己比作什么。

郑在玹抬起头，琥珀色的眼睛笑得弯弯地，亲了一下李泰容半撅起的唇，写下：

“ 泰容 <命运>：从练习生时期开始真的度过了最多的时间。虽然也有过相互争执，但却是距离近到如此程度的哥哥。”

他们偏偏又是两个不信命的人。

\---  
随着CTN的成员越来越多，同时身兼队长与哥哥身份的李泰容不免分心花了很多精力去照顾其他弟弟。  
而郑在玹也开始随着新成员的不断加入，从忙内变成哥哥的存在，虽然偶尔也会向从前一样撒撒娇，但愈加可见的成熟内敛。

某天李泰容摸着压在自己身上高潮过后正喘息的人汗湿的头发，隔了好久再一次细细端详郑在玹的脸：五官与脸部轮廓基本褪去了青涩露出清晰的线条与棱角，显得帅气又斯文。肩膀很宽，身上的腹肌也明显得很，平常站在一起也比自己高了大半个头，连声音都因为过了变声期变得更加低沉磁性。一直当弟弟对待的男孩真的长大了，长成了好像自己可以放心依靠的存在。

“泰容，” 长大的男孩低下头给了他一个浪漫的深吻，栗棕色的瞳仁也深情凝视着他，“舒服吗？.....再来一次吗？”

李泰容噗嗤一声笑了出来，后穴裹紧了还埋在里面的分身，微微抬起腰表示默许。

郑在玹把他腰下的枕头正了正，不满地看了他一眼“小心你的腰”，然后低下头仿佛虔诚的信徒般一寸寸吻着他身上的肌肤。  
从颤抖红润的乳尖，一直到盖着薄薄肌肉的细瘦腰部。

“我的小可爱~知道我最珍惜的是你吧？我要再说一次，你如果受伤我会心痛的。下次再一起去喝参鸡汤吧~”

“Zai Xuan，练习生时期就很亲近，以为非常了解你。但回看发现最没照顾好的、最不了解的人也是你。我越想离你近些，这种想法越成为毒药般的存在。未来想成为最了解你的人。”

他和郑在玹在CTN一周年Event上写给对方的话引起了台下粉丝的阵阵尖叫，李泰容挂着淡淡的笑微瞥着郑在玹，他是认真的。他发现不知不觉中自己好像错过了对方的很多成长，虽然时常肉体以最亲密的距离接触着，但他感觉自己离郑在玹变远了。  
自己有太多事情需要操心，太多弟弟需要照顾，偶尔余光看见郑在玹与董思成、李马克、金道英等人大笑着打打闹闹，他摸不清自己胀胀的胸口是什么感觉。

\---  
后来郑在玹倒再也没提过自己是他命运这件事。  
给"CTN 2018"这个企划写介绍书时，郑在玹只是写 “泰容：Charisma！非常亲密的哥哥。”

李泰容看着“非常亲密”几个字突然感觉眼眶酸胀得难受，低头写下 “在玹：仿佛<耳机里流淌的音乐>一般拥有各种魅力的人。”

郑在玹毫无疑问是非常有魅力的人，好像做什么都能做得很好，无论是作为爱豆的唱歌跳舞甚至撒娇营业，还是英语和保龄球等各种个人技能，人气也一直在组合里居高不下。  
这种看着长大的弟弟变成了开口就令万千少女疯狂尖叫的发光存在，李泰容搞不懂是什么感觉，好像是欣慰而高兴的，但又夹杂着淡淡惆怅，可能因为感觉他又离自己远了一些。

郑在玹后来告诉他，看见舞台上炽热爆裂地燃烧自己的李泰容时郑在玹也是这种感觉。  
原来他们两个很早就在一起离梦想变近的路上觉得对方离自己变远了。

李泰容一次也没有说过郑在玹是他的命运。  
唯一一次提到“命运”这个词还是某次新年直播里对中本悠太说祝福语时，他说：  
“悠太，想想从练习生开始，我们在一起已经七年了。和你作为朋友相处，到现在为止我都觉得这是命运。真的感谢你，一直在我身边。”  
由于避免尴尬笑场他和中本悠太都是盯着手里的纸杯说的，成员们也因此东倒西歪笑着。  
坐在他右边吃着桌上炸鸡喝着饮料的郑在玹也笑得很开心。

只是那天晚上郑在玹格外用力，来来回回换了好几个姿势，直到他呜呜哭叫着说 “在玹够了----真的够了，我不行了......” 也只是放缓了速度但并不停止。

最后等郑在玹终于射在他肠道里时，李泰容感觉眼前闪过一道白光差点被刺激得直接晕厥过去，模糊间一句低低的呢喃飘进耳中：  
“哥和我在一起也已经七年了。”

\----  
李泰容突然觉得有些饥饿，他从沙发上爬起来给自己倒了一杯牛奶，再从速冻室里取出一块披萨扔进微波炉里。

黑润的美丽瞳仁露出些许迷茫，歪头想了想，他走到客厅点燃了窗台边已积了一层薄灰的香薰蜡烛。

\----  
李泰容记得就算是海外巡演的时候，如果在海外的时间较长，郑在玹也会带上香薰蜡烛，说是有助于释放压力。

于是晚上关上灯后房间里只剩Cire Trudon香氛烛发出的暧昧暖色烛光，称映着盛载蜡烛玻璃瓶上的金色浅浮雕都带上了朦胧的梦幻感。

空气中飘洒着香橙与薰衣草的清爽气息，间杂着淡淡的香皂与麝香味。

李泰容被郑在玹亲得湿红了眼眶，轻轻喘息着问：“为什么会选这个味道？....嗯~....那里不要~....闻起来好像洗衣房.....唔-----”

郑在玹抬起李泰容的腿用手指温柔地按着后者的洞口，挂起酒窝笑着说：“因为和哥身上的Febreze清新剂味道很配。”

李泰容在这种香味渲染的氛围下格外激动，完全仅靠后面的刺激就射了好几次。最后郑在玹让李泰容坐在他身上，分身陷在李泰容湿热松软的蜜洞发出满足的叹息。李泰容俯身亲吻郑在玹的额头与眼睛，身体乖乖地动了起来，并不时发出动情的喘息呻吟。

TBC

-  
"我们时常痛恨爱里的自己，  
也从中获得轻而易举的甜蜜。"  
\----《杜蕾斯冬日诗集》

\-----  
这篇文跟《七日网友》一样，用了不少现实素材，部分出处（不全）：

·Baskin Robbins 31冰激凌郑在玹最喜欢吃纽约芝士蛋糕口味，出自170220 NCT芦原区签售

·在玹练习到凌晨五点，出自泰容的2013练习生展示报告

·“吃太多冰激凌就会肚子疼......” ---郑在玹，出自180718 NCT Night Night电台

·悠太说泰容上学时没交到朋友，出自180208李马克毕业直播

·郑在玹19岁生日隐藏摄像机，出自170413 NCT Night Night电台

·泰容在玹谈心爆发，出自181108 HT4 SM家族特辑

·李泰容喜欢Pepero奶油饼干口味巧克力饼棒，出自190615 NCT 127粉丝签售会

·在玹两次说泰容是命运，一个出自170103 NCT Ins更新，一个出自170818 SMTown NCT Special Page

·互相给对方写的纸条，出自170706 NCT 127一周年Event

·互评，出自NCT 2018 简介/自介书

·泰容纹身，出自李泰容191119 VLIVE直播

·泰容说悠太是命运，出自190130 NCT 127 'Star Road' EP. 24

·Cire Trudon香薰蜡烛，出自190510 NCT Daily油管 郑在玹篇

·Febreze织物清新剂，出自NIMDLE x NCT 127道英回答泰容最喜欢的味道


End file.
